


on live

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Macro/Micro, Mouthplay, Oral Vore, Other, Prey Reader, Unwilling, Vore, pred raihan, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You thought the dragon gym leader was nice, but ever since you lost to him, he’s been acting incredibly weird.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	on live

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly didnt mean for this fic to be so long or so detailed, was just drabbling ideas. hope you all freaks enjoy. i havent wrote any sort of fic since 2017 i think

You thought the dragon gym leader was nice, but ever since you lost to him, he’s been acting incredibly weird. When you exited the stadium, you expected a small handshake, a goodbye, a ‘ _come back and fight me again when you get stronger_!’

Your expectations were wrong.

He brought you around for a small chat. At first, it was normal, until his Rotom-phone flew out of his pocket, hovering around you. You chuckled, thinking it’s just the Pokémon infused with the phone being mischievous like always. However, Raihan fell silent. He stared at you intently and at the Rotom circling around you. You could almost feel guilt in his eyes for a moment, but it soon faded as he snapped his fingers. A bright light hit you from the sentient smartphone. You felt your body fall to the ground, and everything went dark.

Now you were in some kind of glass chamber. The floor underneath you was cold other then the spot you laid on, which felt slightly warm to the touch. Only a very faded light illuminated inside through the glass walls. Your body ached, and trying to focus on anything was futile. The only light was from a whiles away. Shifting around, you got up. Where were you? All you remembered was losing to Raihan, and then nothing. Blank. 

You called out the dragon gym leader’s name. If he was the last person you had contact with, he must be somewhere, right? Maybe he could help!

There was a muffled noise from outside your chamber, and a very apparent movement. It was felt from all around you, the floor rumbling underneath you. Your heart picked up speed, terrified of what was around you. But you were safe in there, right?

Suddenly, your prison was jostled around. Something resembling fingers wrapped around the thin glass and picked it up like it was nothing. You were thrown around, body hitting against the walls as it moved around. You would’ve thought it was an earthquake if it wasn’t for the fact that something obviously grabbed it. The light became more apparent, like some sort of monitor or screen. The jostling stopped as you heard a loud _clink_! around you. It was still hard to make out what exactly was on the outside of whatever you were in, but you knew there was no way you were getting out of this one unscathed.

Realization began to set in as you looked around. You definitely were shrunken down. Or maybe your captor was giant? You settled on the first option. Your chamber wasn’t what you thought it was. It seemed to be some sort of mason jar, holding you hostage.

There were loud noises that seemed like typing as your captor was focused on their screen, clicking away at their mouse. Them suddenly, it went silent. Their head snapped towards you, looking you down with a giant toothy grin. You took in their features, and it hit you like a brick to the face.

Your heart sank. Raihan, the dragon gym leader, was your captor. And somehow, he was huge— no, gigantic. It was obvious. He was still in his gym attire. The orange headband, the fanged hoodie. He even still had the piercings on from earlier in the match. It was like he just exited the stadium and brought you here.

His hand rushed towards the prison you were in, making you flinch. Thankfully, there was still a thin glass wall protecting you. Maybe he was trying to help you? Maybe the mischievous Rotom accidentally shrunk you, and he put you in a jar to protect you?

You were jostled around yet again. A loud unscrewing noise was heard from above you, the lid of the jar popping off like it was nothing. You didn’t even have a moment to react or run. The hand that was previously wrapped around your chamber was now wrapped around your ankle, lifting you up aggressively. Crying out, you tried grabbing the rim of your former prison, but it was futile. He lifted you up with ease.

You were dangled before his now giant face by your leg. He had a wide toothy grin on his face, his fang glistened dully in the light provided from the monitor. You could only whimper, your blood going cold. Trembling in fear, you clawed at the air, trying to somehow break free from his grasp. Of course, he only chuckled at your undertakings. “Aw, don’t try escaping from me now!” he spoke, his voice booming around you. “I’ve got a couple of hundred fans just waiting to see me play around with you, little trainer.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Goosebumps exploded throughout your skin as the realization set in. Was he being serious? Or was this some sort of sick game? 

No moment to sink in your thoughts though. He flipped you onto his palm with ease, now holding you in a single cupped hand. You were tiny enough to take up half his palm, but nothing more. Around the size of a small action figure at most, or a toy soldier. His thumb pressed up against your stomach, applying enough pressure to keep you from wriggling.

With his free hand, clicks were heard throughout the room and a small _ding!_ sound. You tried looking at what he was doing on the monitor, but he had you positioned in such a way you couldn’t turn around. “Here they come. be a nice challenger and try not to squirm around too much for me, alright?” he cooed, poking your face with his index finger. “If you’re good, I’ll let you become my pet instead of a one-time thing.”

It was morbid. You couldn’t help but shut your eyes in fear, shaking your head. His face turned to the screen as his hand clenched into a fist around you, bringing you into view. You could finally see what he was doing on the monitor. A reflection of yourself being held up by Raihan, and a live chat that moved so quick you couldn’t even read. You felt like your head was spinning. This couldn’t be happening. He began to type again into the chat, and you saw it all. A quick question darted into the chat. ‘ _Requests_?’

Comments began to pour in instantly, some more morbid than others. It was terrifying. People were plotting your torture right before you, and your torturer was a big name celebrity? This had to be a joke. How would he even get away with this?

His eyes scanned through the chat until he found one he liked. Clicking away on his keyboard, he pinned it to the top of the chat. You glanced over, looking at it. 

Your eyes widened in utter horror, realizing what the request was. You flashed him a terrified look. he only chuckled at your dismay, licking his lips. his tongue curled around his fang, saliva already pooling inside his mouth. you could hear a slight growl from his stomach, anticipating its meal already. 

“You’re lucky I haven’t eaten anything yet today. Why don’t I show you where you’re gonna go next?”

The much larger man got up from his chair, bringing you up with him. He lifted up his hoodie and uniform shirt underneath, showing off his toned stomach to the camera. With no hesitation, he slammed you against it, the warmth from his body enveloping yours. You both stayed like that for a second listening to the inside of his stomach churn around, preparing for you. Suddenly, your world rumbled around you, a loud groan erupting from his stomach. Your blood went cold, immediately squirming around in reaction. Though, the more you squirmed, the more pressure he would add. He was almost crushing you against his stomach at this point. The stomach rumbled around again, letting a loud growl. You could feel your face go hot. He continued to do this for a while, letting you listen to the noises his stomach made. 

Once he was satisfied with himself, he sat back down with a smirk, the chat going insane with hearts and comments. He winked to the cam, before looking back down at you. His eyes were soft, almost comforting for a second. It’s like he almost cared, even though he was literally treating you like some kind of meal.

Raihan licked his lips, staring you down. “Well, enough playing around. It’s rude to play with food, right?” He teased with a smirk. You shuddered in reaction. Oh God, Was he actually going to eat you? 

He leaned forward, letting his tongue roll up your tiny body. His tongue was warm and soft against your clothes and skin, but it didn’t make it pleasant. Your thin shirt rolled up as his tongue dragged all the way up to your face, covering you in hot slick.

He obviously enjoyed your taste, because you didn't even have a moment to catch your breath before his tongue attacked you again, trailing back up your body. You could hear a quiet hum escape his mouth as he licked you up and down, letting the drool pool up around you. Your clothes and hair were wet and sticky now, glued to your face due to the saliva. It was disgusting. You couldn't even wipe it off your face due to the way he was holding you. He finally pulled back, a leash of saliva connecting you to his mouth. Shutting your eyes tightly, you whined. This already was awful, and it’s only just begun.

Your world shifted around you as you were yanked by the back of the shirt, lifted high into the air. He dangled you above his face, bright blue eyes glaring into your soul with fascination. His maw opened below you, showing off everything. His teeth, those sharp fangs, his tongue, drooling for you, all right below you on display. You kicked the air in fear, pounding against his fingers that held you. You needed to escape.

You finally built the courage to yell out, screaming at him and what he stood for. His eyes lit up in amusement at your arguments. He shut his mouth, bringing you back to eye level.

He had a dumb smile on his face, looking at you with almost a bored look. “Snacks aren't supposed to talk, y’know.”

Without a second thought, he quickly shoved you headfirst between his lips, sucking you in completely without a moment to react. His mouth was like a warm cavern. It was dark, and you couldn't tell where you were at the moment until the textured muscle underneath you began to move. It shifted around you, rubbing you against the gym leader’s hard palate.

Moans were heard around you as he relished in your taste, humming. He was way too into this. You squirmed around, attempting to fight against his tongue. He didn’t like this, however. Raihan threw you against the side of his teeth, opening his jaw slightly so you were trapped underneath two rows of perfect, white teeth. your breath hitched, panting. Was he going to kill you? Gnash you into a pulp? You were petrified. Frozen in fear, you couldn't even move. His jaws bit into you gently, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark. You moaned in pain, throwing your head back.

His mouth opened wide, cool air hitting your face. You looked up from in between the ring of teeth as they loosened. You saw yourself through the monitor, strewn between his teeth as the chat went wild, spamming emojis and donating, asking for more. His tongue scooped you up, holding you in place as the chat watched you in such a helpless state. You couldn’t focus on what they were saying. You were in a panic. You shifted around slightly, trying to get more stable, until the tongue slammed you into the back of his waiting mouth, the muscles flexing around you. A loud _GLRK_ \- was heard, his mouth still wide open. It was over.

Your legs got sucked down instantly and you cried out in terror. You pleaded for him to stop. It couldn’t end like this, could it? Clawing wildly at the back of his tongue, you tried your best to hoist yourself back up and out, but the powerful muscles in his gullet kept you stuck. It wasn’t much help that you were coated in saliva as well, making everything slippery around you. You couldn’t even grasp onto anything, your only option was to flail in panic. 

Another loud and rough swallow and you were gone. Raihan swallowed you down with ease, his hand coming to his neck. He traced the bulge you made as you went down with a smirk, all the way down into his stomach where you were emptied. 

It humid, wet, and gross in the stomach. Loud growls erupted around you as his stomach churned, getting ready to begin the digestion. You laid back, shutting your eyes, letting the acids pool up around you. 

He rubbed his stomach with a smirk, licking his lips. He was content, hearing you digest away into nothing. 

And just like that, you’re finished. You’ve become a meal to the dragon gym leader.


End file.
